Naruto Shippuden: Shadow of the Bat
by thebatofkonoha
Summary: An ANBU Elite is tired of the fact that the ANBU cannot bust every crime in Konoha. So, when he becomes a vigilante who takes no prisoners. But vigilantism is still a crime. Rated "M" for a rape scene and profanity
1. act 1 scene 1

Naruto Shippuden:

Shadow of the Bat

By: Marvin Villanueva, Desiree

Abalos, and Patrick Fisher

*I don't own Naruto or Batman! This was a story made for fun! Naruto created by Masashi Kishimoto. Batman created by Bob Kane*

Part I Major Characters:

*Marvin Villanueva/ Batman(M, B/M)- Main character of the story. By day he is a naive ANBU Elite. By night he becomes a sadistic vigilante. He excels in stealth tactics, taijutsu, and genjutsu.

*Desiree Uchiha/Desi(D)- Marvin's best friend. She is married to Itachi Uchiha (Marvin's former sensei). Her ninja rank is Jounin. She is very skilled at taijutsu and sword combat. She can even match Marvin in taijutsu combat.

Itachi Uchiha(I)- The chief of the ANBU squad. Marvin was his student when he joined Akatsuki two years ago. He excels in basically all forms of combat. Marvin comes second to him in genjutsu and taijutsu.

Orochimaru- The villain of part I of "Shadow of the Bat". He is a missing nin and one of the three legendary Sanin. He is suffering from a rare skin disease and will do anything to cure himself so he can continue his plans on destroying Konoha and search for candidates to become his new body.

Minor Characters:

Uzumaki Naruto(N)

Uzumaki Sakura(Sak)

Naara Shikamaru(Sh)

Hinata Villanueva(H)

Tsunade(T)

Shizune(Shi)

ANBU units(A #)

Karin(Kar)

Konan(Ko)

Kabuto(Ka)

Hoshigake Kisame(Ki)

Sound Nin( S. N #)

*Patrick Fisher

* - Authors' characters

Note: Yes, the name changes are different because of pair ups. lol

Part I

Act I/Scene I

(Marvin Villanueva is talking to his friend, Desiree, on the phone about a party turned into what may have become a raping. But later on, the situation becomes more serious.)

M: Ok. . .scary thing today. I wake all groggy and I find Sakura in my bed! When did she get there?!

D: LIES! I bet it was that four-eyed slut, Karin in disguise!

M: No! It was Sakura! Really! I know their chakra levels! IT WAS SAKURA!!!

D: I don't believe you! My BFF is true to her man! And what you say IS true, that means you cheated on Hinata as too! you better not tell Naruto or I tell Hinata!

M: I swear it was her. Your "BFF"-(gasps in horror)- NO!

D: What?

M: She must have drugged me at the party last night! That cheater drugged me! Me! A former State Alchemist, former Gundam pilot, an ANBU Elite and rock star! I'm going to go straight to Tsunade-sama and tell her what her "best student" has done to me!

D: No! Don't! Please! At least let me investigate first! I'll prove to you it wasn't her!

M: (sighs in reluctance) Alright FINE. You have until Tuesday to find out.

D: Deal. I'm going to prove her innocence! Oh, by the way, if you tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE, I'm going to post that picture of you and Sasuke on Myspace!

M: (nervously) Um. . . what picture?

D: The picture of him kissing you!

M: Oh, that picture! (laughs) That wasn't MY fault. He was high when that happened!


	2. act 1 scene 2

Act I/Scene II

(Later that day, Desiree gets Shikamaru to help her in the investigation. Her phone starts to ring. It's Marvin.)

D: Hey, what's up?

M: Have you found anything?

D: Yeah. We found fingerprints on the cup you drank out of were yours. But no traces of Sakura's fingerprints or DNA traces yet. Do you remember who you were talking to at the party?

M: Uh. . . Shino, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Temari, Naruto, Ten Ten, and I don't remember who else was there. Lots of people were there.

D: Thanks. I have witnesses to ask if they saw Sakura doing anything suspicious. Thanks again.

M: Don't expect too much out of Lee. That fool was so BUZZED!!!!!!

D: I wasn't going to ask him anyway. I'll probably talk to Kiba first since he live close to me.

(The following night. Marvin is playing "Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4" on his PS2 when his cell phone rings.)

M: [thought] Dammit! I was winning! (Picks up the phone) Hey, Desi.

D: This is horrible! Nobody's seen Sakura! She hasn't been answering my calls and even Naruto called me asking if I knew where she was!

(Marvin gets up and turns off the PS2.)

M: Sounds serious. (His watch beeps) What time already?! Damn, where's my costume?!

D: (skeptically) Costume?

(Marvin curses, regretting he said that out loud.)

M: (hesitant) Um. . .h-have you heard of that vigilante that the ANBU are looking for?

D: I recall Itachi saying something about him or her last night. Why?

M: (takes a deep breath) Well. . .I'm the Batman.

(He hears his friend gasp)

D: (Angry, yet has a tone of concern) Are you crazy?! Are trying to be killed?! You know vigilantism is crime in Konoha! No, I take that back. It's a crime everywhere!

M: I know, I know! ( He pauses, thinking of what to do next.) Ok, meet me at the Hokage Stone Faces.

D: Alright. I'll see you there. I'll bring Shikamaru and Naruto along.

M: Don't tell them who I really am. Especially Itachi and Tsunade!

D: I won't. As long as. . . .you keep my secret.

M: And what would that be?

(She hesitates)

D: I. . . .might be pregnant.

M: (gasps) OH MY GOD!!!!!! You and Itachi finally? Oh, wow! Congrats! (calms down) Ok. . . . I'll see you in ten minutes.


	3. act 1 scene 3

Act I/ Scene III

(Hokage Stone Faces. Desiree, Naruto, and Shikamaru are waiting for Batman{Marvin. We will label Marvin with "B/M", for "Batman"})

Sh: Where is this "bat" guy? We have been waiting for more than ten minutes now! (sighs) This is so troublesome.

N: (somewhat nervous) Can we even trust this guy, Desi? I heard the guy isn't even human.

D: Don't worry, Naruto. You can-

(Marvin interrupts her. His voice is dark and hoarse{Just like Christian Bale's voice in last year's hit summer movie _The Dark Knight_}.)

B/M:. . .trust me.

D: [thought] Oh God. He's doing that voice?!

B/M: Uzumaki Sakura has been kidnapped-

(Naruto interrupts him)

N: No shit, genius! What're we going to do?

Sh: Desi and I haven't found anything yet.

(Batman continues, annoyed by Naruto.)

B/M: As I was saying, she's been kidnapped and we have no leads. First off, we'll split up. We have more of a chance finding something about her whereabouts if we do that. Desiree, you're doing a good job with Shikamaru, so you two will stay partners.

N: What about me?

(Batman ponders the question; for if Naruto where to be with him, Naruto may recognize his fighting patterns and techniques.)

B/M: We stay separated. Now, the questions is, where do we start? Answer: we question people, search her favorite hang out spots, etc. I'll stat by searching the S. O. C.: Naruto's house.

N: (confused) "S. O. C."? What the hell does that mean?

Sh: It means "Scene of the Crime". Try to keep up with the acronyms.

N: (sarcastically) Sorry! I'm not a detective like you and the "flying rat" here.

(Batman steps toward Naruto, insulted.)

B/M: At least I am not cursed with a nine-tailed demon fox inside me. For I know "someone" who has something worse inside them.(That "someone" will be revealed in Marvin's new fan fiction, Black Flame Alchemist: Betrayal! Hopefully coming next spring!)

Now move out!

(He walks to the edge of the monument, leaps, and his cape expands, allowing him to "fly".)

D: (laughs) Show off.


	4. act 2 scene 1

Act II/Scene I

(Shikamaru, Desiree, Naruto, and Marvin(who has taken the guise of Batman), are searching for Sakura. Batman arrives at Naruto and Sakura's house.)

B/M: [thought] Strange. The window was wide open. (He press a touch sensitive button on his cowl) Desi, can you hear me?

D: Loud and clear.

I'm at their house. The place is ransacked. Apparently, there was some conflict. Tables are knocked over, flower pots are on the floor, aw man, and this looks like a heavy fight happened. I'll be searching for fingerprints and possible esca-

(Batman hears a creaking noise and gets into the defensive.)

Hold on, I heard something.

(Someone jumps out of a dresser, small in stature, wielding a kunai, shining due to the full moon light coming into the room. Batman dodges his little assailant.)

B/M: (coolly) Too. Slow. (He grabs his attacker by the back his shirt. The attacker shouts in surprise. The pitch of his voice signifies it's a child.)

D: Uh, Batman?

(The attacker is now revealed to be Konohamaru.)

Kon: Let go of me!

(Desiree is shocked. She thinks MARVIN will hurt him.)

D: (angrily) Batman! What are you doing?! Are you list-

(Batman turns off the connection to the communicator that he gave Desiree. He then brings up Konohamaru to his face.)

B/M: (menacingly) What do want, kid? And tell me why you're hiding at a CRIME SCENE at this time of night?

K: (scared) I wanted t-to see if you were real or not! T-there's rumors going around on the street! People think you're some "enforcer" or "secret service" guy who answers directly to the Fifth! I know you think I have something to do with whatever happened here, but I didn't do anything! Please don't hurt me!

(MARVIN notices the fear and panic in the Genin's eyes. Underneath his mask, he grins.)

Wh-who are y-you e-exactly?!

B/M: I'M BATMAN. (He raises his right hand and a puff of knock out gas comes out of the glove. Konohamaru falls unconscious. He drops the boy onto the floor.)


	5. act 2 scene 2

Act II/Scene II

(Batman switches the communicator back on. Desiree is pissed off at her friend's OTHER half.)

D: (yells) MARVIN! What the hell did you do to him?! He's just a little kid!

B/M: Relax. I just gave him a shot of knock out gas. I found some footprints. So far, they lead off into the Forest of Death. I'm heading there as we speak. Tell Shikamaru and Naruto. The three of us will go and look for anything.

D: Wait, just you three? What about me?

B/M: YOU'RE going home. I can't leave you at risk in your condition .You have a child on the way remember?

D: (sighs) Alright, fine. But if it involves "you-know-who", I'm gonna kick her ass!

B/M: Her? I don't think so. It doesn't make any sense. It maybe Oro-

(A kunai flies right into the back of his left leg. He shouts in pain.)

D: Marvin?! Are you ok?

(Marvin returns his voice to normal. The pain is too much for him to manage disguising his voice. Whoever threw that kunai must know the vital points of human anatomy.)

M: M-my leg. Bleeding heavily.

(He starts to look around for the unknown attacker. In the shining moon light, ITACHI shows up with almost the entire ANBU squad!)

I: There he is. Listen up! You have ten seconds to get down on your knees and-

B/M: [thought] I don't have time for this!!!! (He runs off.)

I: So, you wan to play it the hard way, huh? (He turns to his platoon.) Everyone, cover every possible escape route! If you manage to confront him, take him down.

A 1: Dead or alive, sir?

I: I don't give a damn. No one takes the law into their own hands. Not while I'm around. Well? What are you waiting for? Go after him!

(Not too far away. Marvin disguises his voice again. He talks to Desiree.)

B/M: Fuck . . . ANBU's after me. And to make things worse, your husband's leading the chase!

D: Don't hurt him! He's the father of my child!

B/M: Damn! {Knocks out an ANBU unit} Kind of hard not to avoid any combat. Looks like he has the entire force on me!

D: Well make distractions! Blow something up or-

B/M: I'll call you back! (He switches off the communicator)

(Large action sequence. It begins to rain. Batman dodges kunai, shuriken, and sword slashes. He takes a few punches and kicks here and there, knocking out ANBU units left and right. Eventually, he reaches a large, open rooftop. He calls back Desiree.)

D: Marvin? Did you manage to escape?

(The camera view shows Itachi behind Marvin on the other side of the roof. Itachi's sword is drawn.)

I: This will be your last warning, freak! Get on your knees, lose the mask, and put yours hands behind your head! You have til the count of five!

D: That's my husband! Marvin, please! I'm begging you! Don't fight him!

B/M: (whispers) I'm sorry, Desi.

D:Noooo-

(He hangs up again.)

I: FIVE!!! (he leaps at him with blinding speed, sword raised for the kill. Batman avoids the slashes. He counterattacks with a flurry of kicks. He starts to feel dizzy.)

M: [thought] Aw, man. I feel like I'm about to pass out. I REALLY have to end this. Only have one way. MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!!!

(Seconds pass and nothing happens. Marvin is bewildered.) Odd, no, strange. That's never happed before!

I: [thought] His movements. They seem somehow familiar. (shouts) You're nothing but a man in a costume! Why won't you fall?! (He brings sword down in a downward slash)

B/M: Because I'm not just some ordinary individual.

(He catches the blade with the serrated part of his gauntlet and breaks the blade! Itachi is surpriesed)

I'm BETTER than you.

(He lands a kick at Itachi's face, sending the ANBU chief flying backward. Batman pulls out three bat-shaped shuriken out of his belt.)

By the way, when you said for me to surrender, you didn't say "please".

(He hurls the shuriken at Itachi right in the chest! Electricity engulfs him and he passes out. Two ANBU units show up.)

A. 2: Chief!

A. 3: You bastard! Stay where you are or we will excessive force!

B/M: (coolly) I can see that you're all tied up, so I'll be on my way.

(He turns and starts to make for the edge of the roof, cape flowing behind him. Then he jumps off the roof. The rumbling of a motorcycle can be heard. A. 2 runs to the edge.0

A. 1: Hey! The chief's bleeding!

A. 2: What?! That freak actually injured him?!

A. 1: Apparently, 'cuz there's a kunai in his left arm. Is the suspect far?

A 2: Yeah. He got away on some motorcycle-thing. Geez. I guess we gotta take the chief home then. (He pulls out a radio) 10-24, the chief Itachi's down and injured. Requesting evac and bring a first aid kit!


	6. act 2 scene 3

Act II/Scene III

(Marvin/Batman narrowly escapes Itachi and the ANBU squad. He is fleeing on his motorcycle. He returns his voice to normal then calls Desiree.)

D: Hello?

M: Your husband will be fine. I just knocked him unconscious.

D: You better have! So help y-(She hears someone knocking on the door.)-hold on. (She puts down her phone and is shocked to see who it is) ITACHI!!!! Oh my God, you're. . . .BLEEDING?!?! Let me heal you.

(She helps her husband upstairs. Marvin waits for a few minutes. Finally, Desiree gets back to the phone.)

M: How was he bleeding?! I only gave an electric with enough voltage for a human to survive from!

D: (angrily) "Shock"?!?! No, you didn't "shock" him! You cut him! He lost a lot of blood!

(Silence)

Liar.

(Hangs up. Marvin is dumbfounded with this unexpected event. He rides off. Cut to black.)


	7. act 2 scene 4

Act II/Scene IV

(That following morning. We see Marvin in an ANBU uniform. He enters the ANBU squad headquarters. A fellow comrade approaches him.)

A. 3: Hey, Sergeant!

M: What is it?

A. 3: Chief Itachi was looking for you earlier. He looked pretty mad too. He's been yelling at people almost all morning.

M: Where is he now?

A. 3: He's currently in his office. You should go talk to him since you're the ANBU's "greatest negotiator".

M: I guess. Thanks for the heads up.

(Marvin proceeds to his friend's office. On the way, he notices the infirmary is filled with patients. He spots a comrade sitting in a corner, legs close to his chest. The ANBU's face is filled with fear. Marvin notices someone is in a full body cast.. Wondering who it is, he goes to him.)

Oh my God! What happened to you?

(The crippled person appears to be Marvin's partner, Ryo. This an OC.)

R: That bat guy broke both of my arms and my right leg. Then the bastard threw some type of shuriken at my chest. They got though my chest guard.

M: What did the shuriken look like?

R: Not surprisingly, BATS. If you wanna take a look at the things, autopsy has them.

M: I'll pass. (With that said, he leaves, full of guilt. When he arrives in Itachi's office, he's start to get yelled at by his friend.)

I: Where the hell have you been?! I've been looking for you all morning!

M: (calmly) With all due respect, Chief, I just got here.

(Itachi sits in his chair and sighs heavily.)

I: Look, I'm sorry about that. Had a rough night.

M: You and me both.

I: What?

M: N-nothing. Anyway, what's wrong? Problems with the missus?

I: No.

M: I've that Batman beat up you up last night.

(Itachi snaps. He roars in anger, takes his chair and hurls it at the window behind him!)

I: I ALMOST HAD THAT DAMN SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!

(Marvin is terrified at seeing how much his former master wants to capture his alter ego. Itachi sighs again and sits in another chair and calms down.)

I'm really sorry about that. Look, what's been happening lately is strange. At first we thought it was just gossip or urban legend that was going around. Now we know that someone is out there kicking ass and busting crimes before we get to the crime scene. This "Man Bat"-

M: People call him "Batman", sir.

(Itachi raises an eyebrow. Marvin wishes he hasn't said that)

Sorry, sir.

I: Apology accepted. Anyway, there's a costumed freak out there prowling the night. The Fifth's going to be holding a press conference right about. . . .(he looks at the clock on his desk)now. (he turns on the TV. Tsunade appers on the screen. Her facil expression is calm, yet her tone shows that what she is going to say is urgent.)

T: People of Konohagakure, the rumors about the masked vigilante, Batman are true. The ANBU, led by Chief Uchiha Itachi, were searching for him last night. The vigilante was found and they chased him. The Batman and Chief Itachi fought, but the Chief fell and the vigilante escaped. This man must be brought to justice!!

(Press mebers shout and scream in agreement. Marvin is continues after the press calms down.)

This is a message to all ANBU units! If you see him during the night, permission granted to pursue and arrest! Proceed with caution, for he is considered to be armed and EXTREMELY DANGEROUS! Use of force is authorized! Even if you are off duty, go after him anyway! Now, does any of the press have questions concerining this matter.

(The crowd starts to babble. Itachi turns off the TV)

I: See how vital this is? The Fifth and I share the same views. Enough of what I think. What do you have to say?

(Marvin keeps a straight face, looking his former master right in the eyes.)

Marvin? (sighs) You know what? I'll just give you the day off. You're certainly not taking this in too well.

(Marvin turns to leaves)

I: Ormaybe. . .you disagree with the Fifth and I?

(Marvin stops in his tracks. He clenches his fists. He turns to Itachi and stormps back to his desk.)

M: (furiously) Yeah, as a matter of fact ID DO DISAGREE! And maybe I'm not the only one who thinks Batman's "extremely dangerous"! Can't you see what's happening?! Crime in our village has decreased by about 49.1 percent!!!! Criminals are too scared to come out and make the wrong decisions!

(He slams a hand on Itachi's desk and leaves. Itachi looks down at his desk and sees Marvin's ANBU badge. He is shocked to see this happened. Itachi gets up and follows Marvin, but he's already out of his office.)

I: Marvin, wait!!!!

(Marvin ignores him.)


	8. act 2 scene 5

Act II/Scene V

(Later on that afternoon. Desiree is at home, just washing dishes. The time is about 5:30 p.m. Her cell phone rings.)

D: Hey, Marvin

M: (depressed). . . . .hi.

D: Are you okay? Did you see Tsunade's press conference? I told you this was a bad-

M: Yeah, I saw it. I'm fine by the way. I need you to do me a favor.

D: Sure. What do you you want me to do?

M: Can you try to keep Itachi home tonight? I'm going to continue looking for leads on Sakura's kidnapping.

D: Okay, I'll try. (The front door opens and Itachi enters the house.) Hi, Itachi! Welcome home. Do you wanna t-(Marvin hangs up.)

I: Who was that?

D: Marvin.

(Itachi gets a sudden urge to talk.)

I: LET ME TALK TO HIM!!!!

D: He hung up when I said "welcome home". (Itachi sits in a chair and covers his face.) Did something happen at HQ?

I: Marvin. . . .he quit. He left the force.

D: He did what?!

I: We got into a debate. No, and argument.

D: It was about the press conference, huh?

I: Yeah. He thinks that Batman is changing Konoha. I'm leading the manhunt for him each night.

(Desiree remembers Marvin's request. The sun's setting outside.)

D: No! I mean . . . no. He beat you and you got back up. I don't want to find out in the morning he put you down permanently.

I: You don't know that. (He pulls out his phone and calls someone.)

A. 4: What is it, Chief?

I: Start forming up a small squad for a night patrol.

A. 4: Yes, sir! Right away! (Hangs up.)

I: I'm sorry, Desi. But I'm in charge of bringing this man to justice.

(He kisses her and leaves. When Itachi closes the front door, Desiree frantically calls Marvin. His voice is already in its disguise.)

B/M: Yes, Desiree?

D: I couldn't keep him from leaving! He's assembling a squad as we speak! What are y-

B/M: don't worry. A new moon's out and it's going to be raining for a few hours. It's going to be really dark. They won't find me.

D: Just be-(Batman/Marvin hangs up.)-careful.


	9. act 2 scene 6

Act II/Scene VI

(It's raining really hard. Two figures are talking near a dark alley. One is cloaked while the other is wearing a Sound Nin's usual attire.)

?: That's good news. Send word to Lord Orochimaru.

S. Nin 1: Yes, Kabuto-sama. I shall-(The Sound Nin gets pulled into the alley. He screams but it ends with a snapping noise.)

Ka: I'm not stupid. I know YOU'RE in there. Why don't you come out fight me like a real man.

B/M: I have. (Kabuto gasps in fear. Batman ties his arms and legs, pulls out his grapple gun and they ascend up the Hokage Stone Faces. The vigilante holds Kabuto over the edge with one arm, headfirst. His glasses fall.)

Ka: You're not going to drop me. You don't have the guts!!!

B/M: Oh really? [Thought] Time to play "bad cop".

(Underneath his mask, Batman grins maniacally grins and lets go of Kabuto, but he catches him. He now can see that Kabuto is about to tell him what he wants to hear.)

Ka: Alright! I'll talk! I'll talk!!!

B/M: [Thought] He's stalling. I can feel it. [Speaks] Will you now? (Activates his sharingan, placing Kabuto in a genjutsu. Kabuto sees Batman as a terrifying Oni.)

Ka: T-they're in Tanzaku! Orochimaru has the girl! We kidnapped her because he's suffering from a rare skin disease!

B/M: What's the disease? Why did you kidnap her? And who helped you kidnap Sakura?

Ka: E-epidermolytic hyperkeratosis! It's a rare skin disease that turns the infected individual's skin scale-like! WE kidnapped her because we think she mat be able to synthesize a vaccine. A-and the one's who helped me were Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu! I-I told you where he is, why we kidnapped her, and who helped me get her. Now please, let me go!

B/M: (chuckles) Very poor choices of words.

Ka: WHAT?! Wait! NOOOOO!!!!!!

(Batman laughs maniacally as he watches Kabuto plummet down to the concrete far below. After a while of standing at the edge of the monument, he calls Desiree.)

B/M: Hey. I found a few leads. I interrogated Kabuto. He says that Orochimaru is holding her captive in a hideout in Tanzaku. I'm going to the Forest of Death to check if there is anything we can use to find any more leads.

D: Nice work! I'm going to-

B/M: This bit of info will REALLY interest you. Karin helped is one of the kidnappers.

D: WHAT?!!? I'M GONNA KILL HER!

B/M: (laughs) Oh no you're not "Ms. I Can Kick Ass Even Though I'm Pregnant".

D: (sighs) Okay, FINE!

(Batman reaches the F. O.D. He begins to search for clues. He still talks to Desiree.)

B/M: Do you want me to bring your glasses? That'll look nice at-(He sees Karin sitting in low tree branch.)-Hey you! Slut with glasses!

Kar: (flirty) Wow. You sure must have a really kinky mind to run around in that outfit this late at night. I LIKE THAT!

(She jumps down from the branch and begins to circle him, checking him out. Batman/Marvin doesn't even move a muscle and ignores her statement.)

B/M: Why did you help kidnap Sakura? What do you gain in this?

(Karin puts her hands behind her back, trying to look cute, sexy and innocent.)

Kar: Oh, you'll find that after we play a little game of "TAG"!!!!(She runs toward a tree and starts to climb it. Batman/Marvin chases after her.)

B/M: You know, that offer's still on the table if you want to get her.

D: LEMME AT HER!!!!!!!!!!

B/M: Okay, I just gotta-(He reaches a long, open branch. Karin's no where to be found.)-Crap. Where did she go?

(Batman/Marvin walks along the branch. Karin's throws a poison tipped needle at him! The needle strikes its target right in a gap of Batman/Marvin's costume! He falls, surprised and tranquilized.)

(Whispers) Stupid, stupid, STUPID! This was a trap and I fell right into it!

D: Marvin?! What going on? Did she drug you?!(Desiree feels the fear in her friend's answer.)

B/M: (Whispers) Oh, God, help me! She just pulled out bondage straps outta her jacket! HELP ME!!

D: Don't worry! TELEPORTATION JUTSU! FOREST OF DEATH!

(Desiree appears in a different region of the forest. In front of her stands Karin, but her caped friend's not to be found.)

What have you done to him?! Where is he!?

Kar: You're too late, Desiree. Batman's somewhere else in the forest with a kage bunshin of me, ready to screw him, and then send him to Lord Orochimaru as a new body!!!! You'll never find him!

D: Bitch, please! You think that's gonna stop me from finding him?! (She unsheathes a katana and slashes Karin, but it turms out to be a kage bunshin!)

[Thought] If that was the kage bunshin, then that means. . . OH MY GOD. I have to find him!

(She runs off. Fade to black)


	10. act 2 scene 7

Act II/ Scene VII

(Desiree has arrived in the Forest of Death! Batman/Marvin is being raped by a total slut! The hero of the film is grave danger! D: That's what we call "irony"!! M: Shut up! D: No, you shut up!)

D: [Thought] Where are you, Marvin?! [Speaks] Hey Orochimaru's bitches! C'mon and fight me! I know you're hiding! [Thought] Huh? What's that noise?

(She hears someone singing. It's Karin!!!)

Kar: "Hey babe, it's lucky day! Shut your mouth! We're gonna do it my way. C'mon baby don't be afraid 'cuz if it wasn't for date I'd get laid!"

(Desiree finds them and is disgusted. She grabs Karin and throws her to a branch far below them.)

D: Get off of him, sicko!!!

(Batman/Marvin manages to break free of his bonds. Desiree turns to her friend and asks "Are you okay?", but he's gone!)

[Thought] Where'd he go? (She sees him perched on a branch above her, gripping his cape, preparing to hurl himself at the slut that raped him.)

(Whispers) Marvin?

(He leaps toward Karin with blinding speed, cape shaping itself to look like wings. Karin looks up at him in fear.)

B/M: (shouts) MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!!!!!

(Karin's too terrified to flee from the "monster" that she sees before her. Deisree activates her sharingan, curious about what Karin sees. What she finds somewhat terrifies her. Batman taunts Karin as they fall.)

(Sarcastically) why so scared? There's nothing to fear but fear itself! Too bad for you, your Sound Nin buddies, and Orochimaru, because I AM FEAR!!!! (He punches Karin, knocking her out. He gropes for his utility belt for his grapple gun. . . .but it's not there! The two are almost to the ground from a seven story drop.) [Thought] This is gonna hurt.

(The impact knocks the breath out of the hero and he falls unconscious. Desiree climbs down the massive tree. She heals Marvin. She kicks Karin's limp body.)

D: Stupid ho.

(Marvin regains consciousness. He's still a bit dizzy from the pain of the fall and Karin's poison needle. Desiree turns to him.)

D: God, you're such a sadist. "Because I am fear?"

(He walks away into the shadows, limping, but he stops and speaks to her. His back is turned. He removes his disguised voice.)

M: You didn't need to activate your sharingan.

D: I was curious-

M: "Curiosity killed the cat." Please don't do that again. The more you do that; you'll end up psychologically scarred. (He begins to walk away again.)

D: I believe you're missing one of your "toys", here. (She tosses the grapple gun. He catches, fires it, and leaves without a word.)

[Thought] Not even a "thank you"? How rude. (sighs) Ninja Art: Teleportation Jutsu. Home.


	11. act 3 scene 1

Act III/Scene I

(We see Marvin in his basement, his "secret lair". He's on the ground, holding his left leg, the wound were Itachi threw the kunai two nights before. The wound is bleeding.)

M: [Thought] What the hell, man?! I thought I fixed this already!

(He goes through a medicine cabinet, frantically looking for pain killers.)

[Thought] He must have put poison on the tip!


	12. act 3 scene 2

Act III/Scene II

(Itachi's seen in the Forest of Death. He is talking to someone in the shadows.)

I: I know that you've heard what's going on at night lately.

?: The Batman, right?

I: Yes. To tell you the truth, he's pretty hard for me to take down.

?: (laughs) How many times have you asked me to kill for you now?

I: If you care about accuracy. . . three times.

(The ? comes out of hiding. IT'S KISAME!)

Ki: Dead or alive, or friend?

(A bat flies by. Itachi throws a shuriken at it. The shuriken splits it in half.)

I: I don't care. Either in a net or his head on a silver plate.

-cut to black-


	13. act 3 scene 3

Act III/Scene III

(The canal where Kakashi and Gai fought Itachi and Kisame for the first time. Night, 9:30 p.m. Marvin briefs Desiree on the mission he's about to embark.)

M: Okay, I'm heading for Tanzaku to look for Orochimaru's hideout.

D: What about Naruto and Shikamaru?

M: I didn't tell them yet. This is more of a recon. Mission.

D: A what mission?

M: (sighs, annoyed) I'm gonna find the hideout, come back to tell them, and look for look it.

D: Oh! Alright.

(Kisame rises from underneath the water and leaps toward Batman)

Kis: (laughs) So you're the freak ,huh?

D: (whispers) Who's that?

(Marvin disguises his voice.)

B/M: (to Kis and D) Hoshigake Kismae. . . I don't have time for you.

(He walks past Kismae without a second glance. Kisame become enraged and gnashes his teeth.)

Kis: (angrily) NOBODY WALKS AWAY FROM ME! NOBODY!

(The Akatsuki draws his Sharkskin Sword and leaps into the air, sword raised. Batman doges it at the last second and lands in the canal. Kisame flows him.)

My, my, aren't you a squirrelly one? I hope you're a challenge! WATER STYLE! WATER SHARK JUTSU!

(A dorsal fin breaks the surface of the water then submerges out sight.)

B/M: Is that all? I'm disappointed.

(The shark jumps out of the water.)

SHIT!!!

(He leaps over the shark, flies toward Kisame, hurling shuriken at the swordsman. Kisame simply swats the projectiles as if they were nothing but flies.)

Kis: Wow! Party favors! Now it is a party!

(Batman overshoots Kisame and drops three spherical devices in a triangle formation.)

Kis: You missed!

(Batman somersaults over the Akatuski and throws three shuriken at the orbs.)

B/M: FYI, I don't miss.

(The shuriken hit the orbs and electricity courses through Kismae's body. The smoldering body falls. Batman leaps out of the canal. Desiree stayed on the phone during the fight.)

You still there?

D: Yeah. That was quick. I heard some crackling noise. What did you do?

B/M: I "steamed" a fish. (She sighs at the irony of the statement.) I'll leaving for Tanzaku now. I'll be back tomorrow.

D: You're gonna be there all day in costume?!

B/M: I didn't say I was WALKING. (She hears an engine revving through the line.)

D: YOU HAVE A CAR?!?! (Marvin returns his voice to normal.)

M: Not jusy any car! The batmobile from _The Dark Knight_!

D: You have got to be kidding me. How did you afford this?!

M: Made it from scratch. Gotta go. By the way, you should tell Itachi the "news".

D: I will. Good luck.

(She hangs up. Marvin gets into the batmobile and activates the car's phone and calls his ex-wife, Winry Rockbell.)

M: Winry, you there?

W: Yep. What do you need?

M: I'm using the car tonight. Start a system diagnostic.

W: Sure thing. . .GPS's online, brakes are good, oil tank's fuel, nitrous tank's full, throttle online, weapon and defense system are in the green light, and emergency eject system's good. All systems go. You're good.

M: Thanks, Winry. I-

W: (Ecstatic) YOU BETTER NOT DESTROY THAT THING! ALL THOSE ALL NIGHTERS I WENT THROUGH BUILIDING THOSE "TOYS" OF YOURS!

(Marvin disguises his voice.)

B/M: You worry too much. It'll be fine. (He hits the throttle and rides off the Tanzaku.)


	14. act 3 scene 4

Act III/Scene IV

(It is 3:30 a.m. Orochimaru's speaking to one of his followers.)

O: It's been three days now. Kabuto should've been back here yesterday. Unless. . .

S. Nin 2: Unless what, Lord Orochimaru?

O: There have been rumors of a man in Konoha dressed like a bat killing wanted nin.

(The Sound Nin ponders on the statement.)

S. Nin 2: A bat . . . . . . oh! The rumors are true, my lord! One of our spies recalls seeing Kabuot-sama being. . .

O: "Being what"?

S. Nin 2: He's, um-

(Orochimaru loses patience and grabs his follower by the throat.)

O: OUT WITH IT! WHAT HAPPENED TO KABUTO?!?!

S. Nin 2: H . . . he's-(gasps for air)-DEAD!!! The Batman killed him!

(Orochimaru releases him.)

O: Did he now? Enlighten me.

S. Nin: Batman tied him up and brought him to the top of the Hokage monument. After a while, he just dropped him headfirst.

(Orochimaru curses through gnashed teeth, for his best subordinate is dead. A minute passes. Orochimaru licks his lips.)

S. Nin: What is it, my Lord?

O: I think I just found myself a new body. (He turns his back to his follower.) Go and increase the security around the entrances.

S. Nin: Why, my Lord?

O: Because the caped hero just might try to rescue the "damsel in distress". And if he does come here, the trap will ready. . . . . .AND I WILL HAVE A NEW BODY!!!!! (Laughs maniacally)

-Fade to black-

W: Sure thing. . .GPS's online, brakes are good, oil tank's fuel, nitrous tank's full, throttle online, weapon and defense system are in the green light, and emergency eject system's good. All systems go. You're good.

M: Thanks, Winry. I-

W: (Ecstatic) YOU BETTER NOT DESTROY THAT THING! ALL THOSE ALL NIGHTERS I WENT THROUGH BUILIDING THOSE "TOYS" OF YOURS!

(Marvin disguises his voice.)

B/M: You worry too much. It'll be fine. (He hits the throttle and rides off the Tanzaku.)


	15. act 3 scene 5

Act III/Scene V

(It's now 4:15 a.m. Batman prowls the early morning on the rooftops of Tanzaku, searching for his hideout. Now we Patrick, a former Konoha ninja, meditating with his eyes closed. Batman sees his old friend and starts to tip-toe, hoping not to disturb him.)

P: (casually, despite Marvin's costume) Hey, Marvin!

(Marvin's completely surprised at this event. He hasn't told anyone his secret except for Desiree. He speaks to Patrick, voice still disguised.)

B/M: How'd you know it's me?!?!

P: (laughs at Marvin) Are you trying to be Christian Bale? 'Cuz you're about half way there!

(Marvin removes his disguised voice)

M: You didn't answer my question!

P: Sorry. It's a simple answer. You're always hunched over! Even when you run! Anyways, way are you here?

M: I'm looking for Orochimaru's hideout. Sakura's been kidnapped and I'm here to find the hideout, go back to Konoha to tell Naruto and Shikamaru, and uh. . . .

P: And what?

M: Rescue her. Yeah, that was it. (Pauses, pondering on a thought.)

P: What's wrong, man?

M: Just a thought. If I'm on the verge of death, you'll bail me out of that situation right?

P: Sure. . . bye! (Vanishes)

M: [Thought] Ok, that was weird. (He hears someone's footsteps approaching. He hides in the shadow of a taller building. The approaching person turns out to be a Sound Nin.)

S. Nin: That's odd. I thought I heard voices up here. (Sighs) I guess I should call it a night and head back to base.

M: [Thought] Base?! This is my chance! (He presses a button on his belt. A small bat-shaped no bigger than a dime and as thin an acupuncture pin falls into his. He hurls it at the Sound Nin and it lands on the back of his shoulder.) Now I just got to keep my distance and tail him.

(Batman follows the unsuspecting Sound Nin with ease. He gets to the base at 4:57 a.m. Batman sits in a tree close to the entrance and places another tracer on the branch he's sitting on. He leaves , feeling accomplished and exhausted.)


	16. act 3 scene 6

Act III/Scene VI

(Morning, 7:30 a.m. Desi's eating breakfast with Itachi before he heads off to ANBU HQ.)

D: So. . .how was the patrol last night?

I: We didn't see any sign of that freak. But we found Hoshigake Kisame's body in the river.

(Desiree acts surprised)

D: What?! He's dead?! Who killed him?!?

I: The freak did! We found his little bat-shaped shuriken embedded in his skin. I can't believe he killed. (Itachi falls silent.) I mean he was an S-rank missing nin who never really loses a fight and that damn vigilante took him out.

(Desiree sees anger in her husband's eyes. As he gets up to leave, she remembers what she wanted to say.)

D: Wait! I have something to tell you that'll brighten your day (She pauses, trying to put her "news" into something easy to say.)! Um . . .sit down, please.

(He pulls up a chair close to her and takes her hand.)

I: Okay, what is it? Whatever it is, I'll support you!

D: I'M PREGNANT.

(He looks at her with a blank expression then he hugs her.)

I: (excited) That IS the best news I've heard all month! You know what? This weekend, we're going to have a little vacation, just you and me. When we get back-(Out of nowhere, Marvin's, Desiree's, and Patrick's friend, Kurt taps on a window, holding two thumbs up. Desiree becomes embarrassed and tells him to leave. Itachi laughs at the random moment and continues.)- As I was saying, after a vacation, we'll have a baby shower. You can invite any of your friends and I'll handle the rest (he looks at the clock). Oh, gosh. I am late. You're right. That did make my day! (He kisses her on her forehead) I'll be home at five.

D: Bye, honey.

(As he closes the front door, She hears Itachi yell "I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!")


	17. act 4 scene 1scene 2

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update in like what a year? Junior year was pretty much shit. Well, now I have time to continue! From this point on, I'll be posting two scenes at a time.

Act IV/ Scene I

(Tanzaku, 7 p.m. Marvin is now rested for his mission. He has informed Naruto and Shikamaru to meet him on the highest rooftop in Tanzaku. The two Konoha nin are waiting for him.)

N: (frustrated) How long have we been waiting her?

S: We have been waiting for approximately two hours, three minutes, ten seconds, and 15 milliseconds.

N: (amazed but showing some sarcasm.) Ooooh! I'm so impressed.

(Batman shows up. . . .finally.)

N: What the fuck takes you so long whenever we meet?

(Batman ignores the loud mouth nin and turns his back to them.)

B/M: I found the hideout and Orochimaru's behind this. Now, try to keep up with me.

(Batman makes a headfirst dive of the building. Naruto and Shikamaru follow. As they go through the city into the forest surronding the hideout, they notice how their caped companion's speed.)

S: Will you slow down?

(Batman becomes suddenly alert and stops abruptly.)

N: (loudly) Why the hell are we stopping?

B/M: Ssssh! (A flash of light appears. Another appears after a few seconds.) Stay here.

(He goes toward the source of the light.)

?: Okay. I just a picture of a nocturnal animal and I'll be done here. (Batman leaps toward the photographer from a branch. KURT turns around and raises his camera.)

Ku: BATman! Perfect! (The flash from the camera blinds Batman and crashes into a tree.) Ooops. (He runs off and Shikamru and Naruto show up.)

S: Are you okay?

N: That was so funny! This is gonna get so many hits on Youtube! (He was recording the whole thing on his phone. Batman shrugs off shikamaru's help and dusts himself off.)

B/M: [thought] What's Kurt doing here?

Scene II

(Marvin, Shikamaru, and Naruto get to Orochimaru's hideout. Marvin begins to elaborate on the rescue plan.)

B/M: Alright, the base has three entrances: north, southwest, and southeast. We're at the southeast entrance. I'll head to the north.

S: Sakura's bound to be heavily guarded and this is Orochimaru we're talking about. There's also a possibility that we'll be outnumbered due to the amount of followers he has.

B/M: I'm getting to that. Naruto, make three shadow clones and enter Sage Mode. We'll need your strength.

N: Got it! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

S: Well, that settles that, but what about you?

B/M: I'll be fine. I got a few jutsu up my sleeve.

N: You're not wearing sleeves.

B/M: It was a figure of speech you fucking idiot! (Sighs in irritation) Anyway, take out anyone in your path. Take them down fast and then hide the bodies. We can't risk the bastards being on high alert. Everybody knows what to do? (Shikaru, Naruto, and his clones nod in unison) Okay, let's go!

(It begins to rain hard as the three make their way into the former Sanin's hideout. A couple of Sound nin are guarding the north entrance. The shorter of the two appears to be nervous and jumpy.)

S. nin 1: I really should've taken the day shift! And couldn't there be more light here? I can't see anything out there!

S. nin 2: Don't worry about it. It's probably the rain and heavy clouds. Your vision will adjust.

(Marvin moves swiftly in the darkness using the dark areas as an advantage point. The younger Sound nin hears his cape flapping, sending his nervous state into panic.)

S. nin 1: WHAT WAS THAT?

S. nin 2: Are you trying annoy or scare me, kid? It ain't working-

(Marvin fires his grapple gun at the taller guard, the younger nin screams as he sees his comrade being pulled into the dark. He hears a terror filled scream and a loud snap. He hear's Marvin's cape flap again.)

S. nin 1: W-whatever you are, I'm gonna . . . I'm gonna-

(Marvin is hanging upside down behind the terrified ninja)

B/M: Do what?

(The young Sound nin gasps in terror and Marvin grabs him with his cape. More of Orochimaru's followers arrive in response to all the screaming. They gasp in fear seeing two dead bodies strung up above them. They group together in a circular formation.)

S. nin 3: How many do you think there are?

S. nin 4: Probably a team of three, but then it maybe just ONE person.

S. nin 5: You don't mean!

S. nin 4: Yeah.

(Marvin drops into the middle of the group of three. They're startled and afraid, yet they still attack him. Marvin stands perfectly still, barley moving an inch, incapacitating the Sound nin, with quick strikes at their vital points. The fight lasts for about ten seconds. They fall easily as if they were surrendering. Marvin heads inside, not even bothering with the bodies. He whispers in his mask's onboard com link.)

B/M: Report in.

N: Nothing yet. The whole west wing's clear.

B/M: What the hell? It's clear?

N: Yeah, nobody in sight!

S: Same thing on the east wing. Could this be a trap?

B/M: Probably. Don't let your guard down.

(He looks around a corner. Across the hall is door with a sign that reads "No Entry Without Authorization".)

B/M: (thought) This has to be it.

(He enters the room. The room appears to be an infirmary. Sakura's bound to a chair, barely conscious.)

They must have been forcing her to synthesize a cure for that sick pedophile.

(He cuts her bonds, carries her in his arms, and dashes out of the room.)

Guys! I have her! I'll meet you guys at the-

N: Yes! You found my beloved Sakura!

B/M: entrance.

S: Wait, this isn't right. We're almost outta here and there's no sign of-WAIT STOP!

(The three have escaped the hideout easily, but standing in the rain is none other thatn Orochimaru.)

N: Why the hell is he wearing bandages?

B/M: (thought) I should call Desi.

D: Hello?

B/M: We got her . . . and-

D: Alright! Good job! Bring-

B/M: (whispers) I wasn't finished.

D: Um . . . why are you whispering?

B/M: Because Orochimaru's blocking our exit. We have no choice but to fight our way out!

D: WHAT? You're crazy! Just run! Run like hell! You hear me? Get out-

(Marvin hangs up on her. He gives Sakura to Naruto and walks toward Orochimaru.)

O: (chuckles a bit) You made looking for you a lot easier, boy. Have you figured it out yet?

B/M: That this whole thing was a trap? At first no. I thought it was a simple kidnapping, then I noticed that your little "slaves" are gone.

(Orochimaru removes the bandages covering his face and upper body. His body is covered in black scales.)

B/M: That's gross, you pedophiliac snake.

O: "Snake"?

(He begins to laugh maniacally)

You have no idea how much pain I'm in! This body is about to give out!

(He grunts in agony and falls to his knees. He begins weaving jutsu symbols with his hands. His body begins to grow in height and slims down. Marvin stares in fear and awe. Orochimaru has transformed himself into a giant black cobra!)

–Hisses- When I'm done with you, you're shall be mine!

(He lunges at Marvin mouth open, fangs extended like claws. Marvin jumps out of the way in time, but he's caught by Orochimaru's tail!)

B/M: Gah!

O: HAHAHAHAHAHA! You actually thought you can beat me? You just a little boy in a cape! Any last words to your friends, boy?

B/M: Yeah and they are "Haha. I'm the one who killed Orochimaru!"

(He manages to get one his arms free. In his hand is a dagger of some sort. Orochimaru laughs and begins tightening his grip o Marvin. Marvin stabs and plunges his arm into Orochimaru's throat.)

O: AHHHHHHHH!

B/M: I'd like to quote an old friend of yours, Orochimaru. "Life is a BLAST!"

(The knife inside Orochimaru's throat explodes! Marvin's hit by the blast too!)

Sorry about that ending. Writer's block was starting to set in. Well, please review! Thanks!


End file.
